


A Collection of Stories

by Connartz, TheNameIsFire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exposition, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other, SUCK IT, my friend and I have minecraft skins with lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connartz/pseuds/Connartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsFire/pseuds/TheNameIsFire
Summary: This is just a collection of short stories/ exposition stuff about characters based on mine and a friend's Minecraft skins.  We gave them lore and this is good for storytelling :DFire is a shape-shifting cat-like creature who lives alone in a tiny cabin in the woods.Conn is a mysterious being with amnesia who Fire awoke in an ancient library, triggering a series of events that will change the course of their lives.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Opening

If hell is repetition, then Fire was there. Every day was the same. Wake up, eat, hunt zombies, tend to wounds, eat (if they had any extra from breakfast), sleep, and repeat. It. Was. Hell.

Time felt looped, nothing ever changed, except for maybe the weather, though it hardly rained. The food they ate, the greetings the villagers gave them, the cave they hunted in, the birds that sang in the morning. It was lovely one morning, as they always were, when they decided to change their day. Caving for extra coal, and maybe even some iron might do them some good. They wanted to repair their sword, the old iron blade dull and cracking along the edges, the leather-wrapped on the hilt worn thin. It was a little painful to look at, they’d admit. The lack of a blacksmith in the village they’d agreed to protect made repairing armor and weapons difficult, so they had to either travel, or learn, and their preference for their current home had made them firm in their decision to just learn. It might even end up benefiting them in the long run!

They’d killed the zombies in the deep cave as they usually did, wincing at the new cracks along the blade of their sword that had formed from crashing against rotting flesh and bones. Fire had brought a new pickaxe made from stone and tied with thick twine made from leather and wrapped in a rabbit’s fluffy pelt simply for comfort.

Fire lifted the hefty tool over their shoulder and swung down with such force that the loud _crack_ makes them cringe.

“Okay, that was _far_ too hard.”

They take a minute to laugh at the gross humor, wheezing and doubling over for far too long. Not like anyone else would know they made jokes like that. No one cared to make friends with the young shapeshifter who lived off of bread and beets. Nothing interesting there.

After another moment of cackling laughter, they lift the pickaxe again and smack it into the stone, grinning as it crumbles this time without any painfully loud noise. Fire continues the lifting and swinging, cracking at the wall of the cave with satisfying efficiency.

Another swing, and the stone cracks to reveal another cave. The cat-like creature makes a soft ‘oh!’ noise and peers into the hollow structure. It was an absolutely _enormous_ library. Fire enters the library as quietly as they can, the dim lighting reminding them that monsters could definitely be hiding in there. But after a quick inspection, it was actually nearly empty, the only interesting thing they could find was a strange metal helmet that glowed with bright colors and had a clear glass-like window. They slide it over their head and chitter with delight.

“I bet I look _sick_ in this thing!”

They boast, twisting around to test how well the helmet’s peripherals were. It might have even made seeing _easier_ , the glow from the box lighting up the area around them.

Fire continues in their gleeful chattering for a while longer, narrating their finds up until they find… a person. All the excitement fades to a quiet dread. Usually, when people died they exploded into a puff of white particles, but this person was still here. Were they just sleeping?

They tap the box over the person’s head gently with a claw and lean forward to try and see their face. Instead of a normal humanoid face like they’d expected, there was another metal box! This one didn’t glow, and there was no sound of breathing coming from the person. Another look over the box reveals something that catches their attention, just a little button.

“Curiosity killed the cat!”

Fire squeaks, pressing the button without much consideration for what might happen.

And nothing did happen. For a moment, everything was silent except for the soft huffing of Fire’s breath.

Sharp static bursts to life over the box, startling Fire so badly they leap backward onto a bookshelf. The static falls in volume very quickly, and the glowing screen of the box fades to soft gray, green squiggles and lines arcing over it and disappearing.

The person sits up, turns to look around, and _speaks._

“Er- hello?”

Fire, in a moment of panic, puffs up their fur and shrieks, wings flaring to life above their head and making them appear bigger, though the effect is quickly lost when they tumble backward and over the shelf to land in a heap on the other side.

The new person lifts their hands in surprise, jerking back and making a strange combination of clicking static-y noises that might have meant they were afraid.


	2. Ç̷̩̦͕͓̣̫͖̽ö̶͙̖͉̮́̎̏͒ņ̶̛̮̜͔̜̻̪͔̍̓̑͝n̷̞̰̬̲̪̜͔͂͗͑̍̈̂͝͠ ̸̣̟̦̩͓̮͘͜W̷̝͚̩̍á̵̤̆͜s̸̰̪̮̱̄̄̕ ̵̡̜͎̿̎̆͆̎̈́́Ḩ̵̺͍̭̜̗̈ȇ̷̱̹̘̫̹̙͚̭ŕ̷̢̲̼̹̮̜̬͇͂̿e̵̢͙͓̥͚̗͊̓̈́̇̀̌̊͘

“That's unfair, Conn!” He whined as the brown hair girl skidded down the rocky hillside, balancing cautiously on her feet as she did so. She hit the bottom of the small valley like formation with a small running stop. Her boots splashing in the creek that ran sluggishly through the thin path between the hills. 

“Just come down! I’ll catch you if you fall!” She said holding out her hands towards the boy at the top of the rocky rise. 

“You promise?” He whispered, looking down with concern. 

“I promise.”

He hesitated, cautiously putting one foot down the slope, gripping to the grey stones as he weaved his way closer to Conn. His footing slipped, and he began skidding down the rest of the hill side with a small cry of panic, only to fall less than a second into Conn’s arms. 

“Oh.” He said softly, regaining his footing, clutching onto Conn’s arms as he did so. 

“How does it feel to be caught by a girl?” Conn said mischievously as he let go of her arms. He let out a huff of annoyance in return. Conn only giggled and took off down the path, her boots kicking up large splashes of water as she ran. 

“Race yah, Hero!” She called behind her, not even checking to see if he was following. She knew he would.

Hero rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself, but took off after her anyway. 

“Oh come on, Conn!” Hero yelled as he sprinted after her, sword and shield in hand. Conn laughed, ducking as she dodged a skeleton’s arrow, blocking the next attack from the mob with a swift block of her shield. 

“I’ll protect you! Don’t worry!” She said ambitiously, pressing her back against his. Hero shuddered a little at the idea.

“You promise?” He whispered, raising his shield to block another attack.

“I promise.”

With a small sigh, he lowered his shield, and ducked behind Conn as she swung her axe down, the skeleton collapsing with a small puff of smoke. Another swing and the next skeleton was taken out. 

Hero sighed in relief, giving Conn a small thankful smile as he relaxed his shoulders. Conn grinned teasingly.

“How does it feel to be saved by a girl?” Conn said, raising her eyebrows playfully. Hero rolled his eyes and elbowed her shield, the smaller girl easily keeping her balance. She chuckled lightly in return and began down the path.

“Bet I'll beat you to the village.” She called over her shoulder, sliding the shield over her torso to rest on her back. She didn’t need to check as she took off running, axe in hand.

Sword in hand, he rolled his eyes, and swiftly followed. 

“Really, Conn?” He grumbled, following slowly behind her, a stack of dust covered books resting in his arms. Conn smiled a little, grabbing another book from the lofty shelves and handing it to him. He reluctantly added it to his tower.

“Once we figure out how to get to the alternate dimensions, you’ll be the first to go through!” She said, piling a few books into her arms and beginning towards the desk set up against an open wall. 

“You promise?” He said softly, following her over to their messy desk. 

“I promise.” 

He set down the large stack onto the desk, slightly bumping the lantern that sat on the edge of the wooden table. The lantern hit the floor with a loud crash, both of them wincing at the sound. The fire from within the metal and glass frame was quick to latch onto one of many piece of paper on the ground.

Conn was already stomping the fire out before Hero could react. She gave him a playful smile.

“How-”

“Yah Yah, how does it feel to be saved by a girl.” He said, crossing his arms in front of him. Conn laughed in return, wiping her cheek with her mechanical arm. Hero smiled softly in turn.

“Now we need a new lantern.” Conn said punching his shoulder lightly. “I’ll race you.” She said, already taking off down the rows of book shelves. She didn’t need to glance over her shoulder, Hero was already beside her. 

Another thick splatter of deep maroon blood hit the stone, dark shades of red seeping through their black shirt and slipping between the fingers that gripped their wounded side ever so tightly. This was it, their final life, mortality beginning to hit them as they tumbled down the hallways, heavy boots racing quickly against the cobble. They were so close to cracking it. The final destination, the one’s their ancestors left for them to find. Yet it seemed that wasn’t going to happen, was it?

They barely made it to the library, shelves towered to the ceilings, cobwebs decorating the roof and any untouched leathbound books. Collapsing, their chest heaving as they barely dragged themselves to the desk, their projects, their notes, everything was about to be forgotten. They grabbed at the notes in vain, note-filled papers scattering across the floor, blood from the second wound atop their head beginning to drip into their vision. 

Dizzy, they grabbed for something else instead, the remainder of their biggest project. The Monitor. They slowly pulled the solid block of machinery towards them, it scraped unhappily against the stone, alerting their pursuer of their location. With their final amount of energy they slid it over their head as the glowing white eyes came into view.   
With a heavy sigh, and the buzzing of machinery in their ear, everything went black. 


End file.
